


Dan's Punishment

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan teases Phil and Phil punishes him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr. 
> 
> The companion piece to this is Consequences of Teasing.

It has been pretty quiet and lazy day so far in the Howell-Lester flat. Phil’s sat in the lounge watching anime and eating cereal. Dan has been locked in his room all morning. Both are absorbed into their own little worlds.

Dan is positively bored. He’s exhausted Tumblr and the few other sites he checks regularly. He would rather be spending time with Phil. However, none of the activities in the apartment interests him. He glances around his room in hope that an idea will jump out at him. A thought suddenly sparks in his mind.

He throws open his door and winces when it bangs against the wall. Dan shrugs the noise off and heads down the hall quickly towards the lounge. He slows down before entering in an attempt to not seem so eager. He notices that Phil is engrossed with a show. Dan quietly trods across the floor before plopping down on the couch.

Phil jumps at Dan’s sudden presence. He has a hard time doing so because Dan’s sitting halfway on his leg. He looks over with annoyance written all over his face. A wide eyed and overly grinning Dan looks back.

“Can I help you with something?” he asks the boy. Dan grins wider and starts nodding his head.

“Yes you can actually,” Dan replies. He’s practically vibrating. Phil leans back and weakly attempts to pull his leg out of the danger zone.

“With what?” Phil asks.

“I want to go shopping,” Dan states with excitement in his voice. Phil scrunches his face in Dan’s direction and leans away from him; as if he has grown three heads.

“Why would you want to do that?” Phil questions. Dan doesn’t usually want to leave the house. Both of them usually do their shopping online because it’s more convenient.

“Why not? I want to go to the mall. Can we go? Please?” Dan pleads with Phil. Phil’s taken aback slightly. Dan never pleads; unless they’re in the bedroom and that’s more like begging really. Phil thinks for a moment before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Sure, why not.” Dan’s face looks as though it’s going to split in half from his smile. He throws his arms around Phil and envelopes him in a tight hug. Phil cannot do more than awkwardly pat Dan because his arms are pinned. Phil starts chuckling as Dan begins to slowly rock them back and forth.

“Okay. Okay,” Phil says as he wiggles out of Dan’s grasps while flapping his hands in his direction. He gently pushes Dan back to his side of the couch. “Go get ready if you want to go so bad.” Dan jumps off the couch and races to his room. Phil shakes his head at the retreating figure.

Dan closes the door with slightly less force than he opened it with. He shimmies out of his current clothes and throws open his drawers. He grabs a pair of skimpy, black, lace panties and slides them on. They cause the bottom half of his ass to hang out and they will not keep his cock contained. That’s the point of them though.

He pulls on a pair of sinfully tight, black skinnies. Then, he chooses a shirt that is just long enough to hide the fact that his skinnies are sagging in the back.

Phil changes to the sounds of Dan shuffling around in his room. He pulls on a pair of black skinnies and one of his more casual button up shirts. A quick fringe check in his mirror and he’s ready to go. He walks towards the front door and is in the process of sliding his shoes on when Dan joins him. Phil gives him a once over glance and likes what he sees. He stands up and wraps his arms around Dan while pulling him close.

“You look good baby,” Phil growls in Dan’s ear before nipping lightly at the lobe. Dan squirms slightly at Phil’s bite and smiles. He loves the feeling of being close to Phil and being held in his arms. Dan places a quick kiss to Phil’s cheek and steps out of his embrace.

A short time later, they step out of the flat and towards the tube station. It’s as crowded as Dan hoped it would be. He rubs onto Phil under the pretense that it’s the trains fault. Phil just smiles acceptingly every time Dan apologizes. A thought that Dan could be doing this on purpose crosses Phil’s mind briefly. He dismisses it as quickly as it came.

The mall isn’t overly crowded. Granted, it’s the middle of the day during the week and most people are at school or at work. They don’t mind. They can be a bit more open with their relationship this way because the risk of running into a fan is low.

They’re not holding hands; but they are walking close enough that their hands brush against one another. Dan crosses his arms and allows his fingertips to brush against Phil’s arm. He watches as Phil’s arm twitches under his touch. Dan smiles to himself. Phil’s going to be easy to play with today.

They make their way inside of a clothing store. Phil drags his fingers along the racks while trailing behind Dan. Dan stops to look at something and “accidentally” knocks it on the ground.

“Oops,” Dan giggles. He bends down and gives Phil a perfect view of his ass. Phil watches Dan’s shirt rise up and he catches a glimpse of panties. Phil chokes on air. He starts coughing as Dan stands up.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks. Phil nods his head.

“Yeah. Just a tickle in my throat,” Phil replies weakly. Dan shoots him a look that says he doesn’t believe the man. Phil chooses to ignore it. His brain is working hard to believe what his eyes just saw. They wander around the store a bit more. Neither paying attention to the clothes.

“Follow me,” Dan whispers into Phil’s ear as he passes. He dances his fingers across Phil’s shoulder blades and starts walking towards the entrance of the store. Phil allows his body to shudder quickly. He trails slightly behind Dan. Phil watches as Dan purposely swings his hips. He can feel his cock twitch in his pants.

Dan doesn’t let up. He keeps touching Phil, purposely showing off his panties, and being extra flirty. Phil caught onto his act pretty quickly. The longer the day went on, the tighter Phil’s pants became.

By the end, Phil is pissed. Dan knows better than to work him up in public. Every time he looks at him, Dan has a smug smirk on his face. He knows what he’s doing to Phil.

They’re walking around a less populated area of the mall when Phil snaps. He grabs Dan’s arm and pulls him into a small side hallway before shoving him up against a wall. Dan lets out a gasp as his back comes into contact with the wall. Phil pins his arms and thrusts his thigh between Dan’s leg. Dan ruts his half hard cock against Phil’s thigh in his poor attempt at struggling. He has no real desire to get away from Phil. Phil smirks at the sensation of Dan’s rutting.

“You’ve been naughty baby boy,” Phil whispers harshly in Dan’s ear before biting at the lobe. Dan moans at the feeling of Phil’s teeth on him. Phil clamps a hand over Dan’s mouth.

“Shush baby boy,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s skin. He drags his lips up and down Dan’s neck. Dan whimpers against Phil’s hand and ruts against his thigh. Phil can’t help himself and sucks a bruise at the base of Dan’s neck. Dan bucks his hips wildly.

“We’re going home now. Someone needs to be punished,” Phil whispers darkly in Dan’s ear. Dan shudders at Phil’s words. Phil pulls away and drags a stumbling Dan out of the mall. They’re both silent the entire way home. They barely make it through the door when Dan finds himself shoved up against yet another wall. This time, though, he is pinned on his front with Phil flushed against his back.

“I want you on your hands and knees on the bed in two minutes. You better be naked,” Phil growls in Dan’s ear. Dan nods his head and scrambles up the stairs once Phil steps back. Phil walks up stairs at a leisured pace. He knows that the anticipation will drive Dan wild.

Phil enters the room to find Dan had followed his instruction. Phil went to the side table and grabbed a few things out of the drawer. He drops them on the bed next to Dan before running his hand over the curve of the boy’s ass.

“Such a good boy,” Phil praises. Dan blushes at Phil’s words. Phil takes one of the items off the bed and reaches around Dan. He slides the cockring onto the boy. Dan whines as he feels the toy slide down his cock.

“Don’t want you cumming now do we?” Phil asks with a cheeky edge to his voice. Dan shakes his head in agreement. Phil positions himself to the side of Dan and starts running his hand over his ass. He pulls his hand away and brings it down with a smack. Dan careens forward. Phil grabs his waist and pulls him back onto his knees.

“Stay,” Phil commands. Dan nods his head. Phil begins to spank Dan. He’s alternating between each cheek and both at the same time. Dan’s trying not to moan. He believes that this is his punishment, but the sting in his ass feels oh so good. He can feel his hard cock bobbing between his legs with every hit. Dan wants to cum so bad already and Phil’s barely started.

Once Dan’s ass is properly red, Phil stops. Dan waits with bated and heavy breath for Phil’s next move. He can hear him shuffling behind him and hopes that he will be free of the cockring before long. Dan jolts forward when he feels a cold finger pressed against his entrance. Phil slides the first finger in with ease. A few thrusts later, he adds a second one. Dan moans at the slight stretch.

Before long, Phil has worked Dan’s ass open enough that he can easily take three fingers. Dan’s panting with want and desire. Phil undoes his pants and shimmies them down far enough to pull out his cock. He lubes up his cock and slowly slides inside of Dan.

Dan moans at the intrusion and the stretch. Phil stills for a moment before slowly working his way in and out. Dan is rutting his hips wildly. He wants to cum so badly, but cannot. Phil adjust his thrusts until he finds Dan’s prostate. Dan lets out a scream when Phil hits his spot dead on. Phil thrusts into the spot relentlessly.

Dan can feel the tears streaming down his face. The pleasure is overwhelming in the best way possible. He’s right on the precipice of his unattainable high. Phil’s thrust are being erratic. His high is fast approaching and he won’t be able to hold on much longer. Dan feels so tight and warm around him.

With one final and hard thrust, Phil spills into Dan. He moans his name in the process. Dan bucks his wildly at the sensation of being filled. His cock feels so hard and heavy between his legs. As soon as Phil pulls out, Dan starts rutting against the sheets. He knows it’s not going to make him cum, but it’s giving him some much needed release.

Phil grabs Dan’s shoulders and flips him onto his front. Dan looks at him with bewilderment and continues to move his hips. Phil places a hand on each hip and pins him to the mattress. Dan lets out a cry of frustration.

“Please Phil! Please let me cum! I need to cum!” Dan exclaims. Phil watches him thrash for a moment.

“No,” Phil says sternly. Dan stops moving. He looks up at Phil with wide eyes that are glistening with tears.

“But Phil-,” Dan begins to plead.

“No Dan,” Phil starts, cutting him off. “Naughty boys don’t get to cum. You were naughty. This is your punishment.” The gears turn in Dan’s head as he tries to process Phil’s words. His body goes slack and drops his head to the side in shame. Phil removes his hands and instead begins stroking Dan’s cheek. They sit there in silence until Dan’s calmed down enough. Phil removes the cockring and wipes Dan down.

They both change into pajamas and sit on the bed. Dan’s being unusually quiet. Phil opens his arms and allows Dan to climb onto his lap. He places kisses all over Dan’s face while holding him close. He tells Dan what a good boy he is, how well he took his punishment, and how Phil’s so proud of him. After much reassurance, Dan starts smiling again. Only then does Phil let them go to bed. His first priority is always Dan’s happiness. Especially after he’s been punished.


End file.
